


what to expect as a new maid of the royal palace

by avatarboopbee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: OC maids?, Prince!Loki, idk what im doing im just trying out something new yall, princess Y/N
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarboopbee/pseuds/avatarboopbee
Summary: A maid arrives at Asgard to serve as a servant for the Royal Family and meets another chatty servant who feeds her stories about them.





	what to expect as a new maid of the royal palace

Oh! There you are. You are the new maid to serve our royal family, aren’t you? Well, come along. Time is running out and your duties await you. 

You look nervous, dear. You aren’t Aesir, aren’t you? Oh, Vanaheim! It is rare for a Vanir to be present in the royal palace of Asgard. Fret not, little one for the Allmother is Vanir herself. If luck serves you right, then perhaps the Head Maid would assign you to her. Surely comfort from another one of your kind would be pleasant, no? I’ve heard nothing but good things about Queen Frigga. I heard she supports the education of her maids in Asgard’s most prestigious school. Do you have children, dear? No? Well, me too, but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have some of my own…

But you would love to serve Prince Thor, wouldn’t you? It’s alright, my dear there is no need to be embarrassed. Every maid dreams of serving him! He sometimes lets you accompany him to the training hall where he fights. I heard it’s a quite pleasing sight to watch. He is as handsome and as kind as the rumors say. I had the pleasure to prepare a bath for our prince once. He even let me scrub his back, mind you! What? Oh no, no, no! I am not blushing. It is… the heat of the sun! Yes. It’s very humid these days. Now, moving along…

If you do have rotten luck, you might even serve the Crown Princess! She is terrible, I’ve heard. They say her room smells like rotten dead. She does not sleep, eat or rest that one! She owns a big wolf too. She calls him Fenris. She sometimes makes her servants wash him, knowing full well that the wolf doesn’t like much people. I think she finds it amusing. She only ever gets along with her little brother, though. Though if you ask me, she is exactly how the Allfather acted in his youth. Thank the Norns he is what he is now.

Who do I serve? Well, I proudly care for Prince Loki and his wife. Why, yes, his wife! You didn’t know? They were married a couple of years back, though I suppose it was pretty recent. Surely, you’ve seen our Princess Y/N? Skin like caramel with hair that flows like water…? Yes, that’s her. Oh, I remember Prince Loki before Princess Y/N, I took care of him since he was a child you see. He was so quiet and always desperate to impress his father, that one! I don’t think he cares much about anything anymore but his wife. Anyway, Princess Y/N and I get along pretty well. She sometimes asks me to join her for tea in the gardens to gossip if Prince Loki isn’t with her. She only reaches her husband’s shoulders, bless her! There is not much to warn you about those two. Prince Loki often spends his time in the library with his magic, and Princess Y/N is often seen practicing with him. You won’t catch the two of them separated! The second prince is the protective mysterious type, you see. He only loves two things, they say. His knowledge and the women in his life! 

Though I suppose you would often hear Princess Y/N screaming in their chambers…why? Well, let us not talk about that, ahem.

**Author's Note:**

> -Women in his life mean Loki only cherishes you, his mother and his sister. Of course, he loves his brother and father but they make him feel so inferior at times and just settles for the company of Frigga, Hela and most importantly, you.


End file.
